whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Unmada
Unmada is a fifth-generation Malkavian methuselah who led his clan to support the Camarilla during the Anarch Revolt. He, along with five other methuselahs, was responsible for the Great Prank, which removed Dementation from the Camarilla Malkavians. Biography In life, Unmada was a holy man and a Brahmin who practiced mortification of the flesh, and his Embrace in the 4th century did little to change this. Near the end of the 10th century, he traveled to the court of the Tamil emperor , where he saw the emperor's daughter Vasantasena on the brink of death from a wasting disease. Unmada recognized that she was being drained by another vampire – in this case, the emperor's treacherous chamberlain from , who was secretly a Tzimisce. Unmada gave the emperor a mystical wooden wand that could kill the creature, but his advice was rejected. Vasantasena herself took a guard's sword and dealt the chamberlain what would be a fatal blow to any mortal. The chamberlain simply struck her down, shocking the court. Enraged, the emperor took up Unmada's wand and drove it through the chamberlain's heart. Although Vasantasena appeared to have been killed by the Tzimisce's unnaturally forceful blow, Unmada had actually given her a potion of his own vitae, granting her the strength of a ghoul – enough strength to survive the creature's attack. While her father mourned her, Unmada secretly Embraced her and took her away from her father's court, though not before he committed diablerie on the defeated chamberlain. Unmada and Vasantasena wandered throughout Asia. The pair preached the dangers in which the blood bond made Cainites vulnerable to the machinations of their elders, sought to reduce the strife between Cainites and mortals, and gave oracular warnings intended to avert Gehenna. By the 13th century, they had begun traveling through Europe, giving spontaneous counsel to the most prominent Cainites, particularly the Lasombra. Despite this, as they crossed the Italian peninsula in 1230, they specifically avoided visiting the castle of the Lasombra Antediluvian himself. Later, both Unmada and Vasantasena supported a peaceful resolution to the Anarch Revolt. The pair attended the Convention of Thorns, where Unmada relayed a vision of fiery genocide if the clans were unable to unite. However, when the Convention dictated harsh terms of surrender to the Anarchs, the pair were forced to part ways over irreconcilable differences in ideology. Where Unmada saw the primacy of ending the ongoing bloody struggle, Vasantasena saw the primacy of ending the ongoing practice of the blood bond. On the night the Assamites were subjected to the Tremere blood curse, Vasantasena abandoned both the Camarilla and her sire. She took many secrets and many captive anarchs with her when she went to the fledgling Sabbat, and became one of the first and more foremost [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]]. Shortly after the Convention ended, Unmada and five other Malkavian methuselahs (Addemar, the Black Hag, Brude, the Dionysian, and Tryphosa) led a pilgrimage of their clanmates to . There, the six methuselahs, bolstered by scores of European Malkavians, enacted the ritual that removed the Camarilla Malkavians' power of Dementation, replacing it with that of Dominate. Those who had not answered the Call to this pilgrimage – primarily the antitribu, and those who made their havens outside of Europe – were entirely unaffected. The event became known as the Great Prank, and Unmada's subsequent activities are unrecorded, if he even still exists. Gallery Vasantasena CotI 3.png|Unmada Embracing Vasantasena from Children of the Inquisition Unmada VTES.jpg|''Unmada'' VTES card. Art by Heather Kreiter References * * * * Category:Malkavian Category:Fifth Generation vampires